Memoirs of a Rap Pig
by iSmileWheniSeeYou
Summary: What happens when the stuffed rap pig Anise found Tear with wasn't really bought from the local marketplace in town? What if that rap pig had memories and flashbacks of its own? What if it reflected all of Tear's past? All of Van's past? What if it was the last object the two siblings ever shared?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey~ My first fanfic ever! Yeah, I'm pretty excited. (:**

**Things get a little angsty in here, but the next chapter will be fluff filled, don't worry. (: **  
**I love Van... just lettin' you guys know. c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss, blah, blah, blah... You get the gist.**

Tear sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at the stuffed rap pig curled up in her lap. Her fingers had mindlessly traced the plushy every which way, something she had found herself suddenly doing on a regular basis these nights.  
She sighed and lifted her head to look out the window. The moon of Ketersburg met her eyes. It looked so beautiful sitting on the crest of Mt. Roneal, however, the beauty of these simple natures never kept Tear's attention for too long. Her mind always seemed to pull her right back into its depths of anxiety. It would throw the worries of Luke and the rest of her quirky crew at her, and the immediate second after she had finally found a sliver of hope for all of them, her mind would go for a cheap shot, targeting her heart. It would remind her of the core of her problems...  
"Van...", she muttered her older brother's name, sorrow taking over any glimmer of joy that remained in her. Van had become the source of all her pessimistic thoughts. With every expectation, every moment of delight, every laugh, Van would be waiting there, smirking in the back of her mind. Tear could see him standing there, arms crossed, reciting his ridiculous replica plan. Asking the same question, "Mysterica, will you join me?" The question repeated itself in her mind like a broken record.  
'Will you join me?' Will. You. Join. Me? … She looked back to her rap pig, as if it could possibly hold the answers to all her problems. In all honesty, the first time Van had proposed such an offer, she considered accepting it, if not just to be by her brother's side again. She remembered the flutter in her heart and the sparkle in her eyes at his proposal. He had cared enough to not only inform her of his plans of destruction, but to also save her from this world of predetermination. Tear couldn't have had a more meaningful experience with her rolemodel... or a more horrible one... When her mind finally wrapped itself around this absurd scheme, her heart sunk. Anger boiled inside her. Her muscles tensed and her relaxed position transformed into a fighting stance. Her once rolemodel... had turned into her worst enemy...

The girl felt a string of tears well up in the corners of her eyes, but refused to let them run over. Her mask of strength needed to be stable. It was to never falter, even while in the privacy of her room. If she allowed one tear to fall, they would all follow after, leaving her vulnerable, and that just was not Tear's style.  
Quickly rubbing her stinging eyes with the back of her hand, Tear took a few deep breathes to regain her composure,"Okay, I'm fine..," she reminded herself. Lifting up her plushy to stare into it's lifeless marble eyes, she spoke quietly,"I'm fine, right, Fluffy?" A small smile formed its way onto Tear's face as she questioned the inanimate object. Looking into the vacant eyes of her childlike toy, her mind began to wander off to a happier day. The day she was first given her beloved plushy. And just so ironically, was gifted with it by her own worst enemy, Vandesdelca Musto Fende. He even found his way into her happier memories.

"He's worse than the Score.." Tear yawned, pulling the covers of her bed down and climbing in. He always managed to find his way into her skull somehow. Plopping her head down onto the pillow, she snuggled the rap pig close to her cheek and gave it a quick kiss on the head.  
"Good night, Fluffy..."

** Author's Note: First fanfic chapter completed EVA'! Yeah, I'm pretty proud of myself, just sayin'. (: **  
**But, the next few chapters will be flashbacks on how Tear acquired Fluffy and just a lot of silly random memories on Tear and Van's adventures with Fluffy the Rap Pig. I think I may just add some Peony in there for kicks, too. (: **  
**Anyway, review! They feed my writer soul. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one weekend, I'm on a roll. (: **  
**I'm not sure how much of this setting his game based correct, but since it's my fanfic, my rules. :P**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tales of the Abyss... or Van... *sniff***

"Vaaan, hurry up!" Demanded a small voice from within the crowded streets of Yulia City. Tear raced through the clusters of people in the marketplace giddily, bumping into three or four people within a span of two minutes. She just couldn't contain her excitement though. This was her first time ever experiencing the outskirts of Yulia. Her grandfather had made it clear that the outer regions of their city was off limits to a child of Tear's age. The hazards around the town were extremely dangerous for a curious little one as herself. However, being the kind big brother he was, Van pleaded with Theodoro to allow Tear to visit these uncharted spots just once. He even promised he would keep a close eye on her. That promise, however, was being stretched quite far. The close eye now turned into a far away eye.

"Mystearica, slow down!" Van admonished in a gruff tone, finally catching up to his little sister and grabbing her by her small hand, "I promised Grandfather I would keep you by my side at all times."

Crossing her arms, she puffed her face into a childish pout, "But.."

Van beat her to it, "No buts. You will hold my hand or we will go back home," He stated I an authoritative tone. He had been getting better at establishing his position as authority lately. Training for a ranking officer, control was something that his voice and demeanor needed to assert, and the results would always be a flock of Grand Knights standing at attention to him. With his baby sister, however, a huff and stomp of her foot was what presented him, but she followed his orders regardless, "The marketplace won't be running off anytime soon either, little one," Van joked, trying to place some humor in the air between them.

Tear nodded her head softly before following alongside her older brother with hands clasped. She tried to show him how upset she was through her lack of speech and dragging feet, but Van would have none of that. Instead, he would quicken the pace to the point where she would have to match it or be dragged while humming a light hearted tune. The young girl quickly noticed her actions were going to be of no anvil and sighed. Van had out smarted her once again.

Tear continued to let her sluggish mood bring her down, while Van was to the point where, even if he seemed unbothered, if she proceeded to keep such a behavior going, he would have no problem turning her over his knee and providing her a much needed dose of respect, until something caught the girl's eye on one of the shelves of the stores. A small stuffed animal. No, a rap pig! Tear squealed with delight, causing Van to jump slightly before realizing Tear's hand was no longer intertwined with his own. The little mouse had escaped! Frantically, Van's head shot from side to side, searching for any sign of where his baby sister had run off to.

Van murmured under his breath a few strings of curses before spotting a tiny blur of brown hair scurrying off to one of the local markets. 'She must have found a toy she liked,' He thought over. Heading towards her, he found she was admiring something on the shelves. What though, he couldn't tell until he was finally able to see what her eyes had caught. A rap pig plushy. A warm smile found its way onto his lips at the sight. His sister had always had a thing for anything cute, and rap pigs, whether real or not, were on the list. He quickly reverted the smile back to something of a straight, disciplinary line, "Find something you like?" The little girl tensed at the voice of her big brother. Turning her head to meet his narrowed eyes, she smiled innocently and bit her lip, "Mmhhmm," She sang, trying to put on the sweetest face she could muster up. Not only for the sake of her bottom, but always for the stuffy. She wanted it... No! "Needed" it!

'Face of an angel,' Van mused, suppressing a chuckle from the back of his throat. He managed to keep the harsh facial expression long enough to kneel down to her eye level and scold her for running off once more. With a quick slap of the hand and a whimper of apologizing and promising to not run off anymore, Van gave her a small smile and asked, "So, you would like "another" stuffed animal?"

"This one isn't "just" an animal though, big brother! This is the most cutest and adorablest thing ever! A rap pig!" Tear replied matter o' factly, using the most precious, over exaggerated hand motions you would ever find a girl of 8 using, "Please, please, pleeeeaase, Van!?"  
The older man stroked his beard thoughtfully, thinking over the plea. Of course, he knew he could never say no to such a face, but he didn't need Mystearica knowing this. The last thing he wanted was her knowing was he was actually tied around her little finger, "Well, I suppose so, but this means extra hard work during my Fonic Hymn classes, understand?"

She nodded hard and leaped up in down in joy. She couldn't care less what the sacrifice would be, she needed that adorable creature that set before her, "Uh huh, you got it, big brother! I'll be the bestest worker you've ever had!" Laughing, Van held her to that.

Signaling for the shopkeeper, he asked for the price of the rap pig, "2,000, bub," The man replied, leaving Van's jaw dropped open. 2,000? For a piece of cloth with stuffing? Preparing to just turn around and walk away from such a ridiculous offer, Van looked down at Tear's big blue eyes. They sparkled with happiness. She wanted that toy more than anything else right now. The man swallowed his greed and reached for the pouch of gold in his pocket. He knew that smile she would display, the way she would drag and snuggle that silly toy around, the way she would talk to it and read it stories would all be worth it.

Just before he laid the pouch on the counter, Tear tugged on his pants, "Can I give it to him?" She asked, her bottom lip mindlessly protruding out into an undeniable pout, "I want to pay for my toys like a grown up! Like you, big brother!" Van felt his heart melt at the words. He knew how much his younger sister looked up to him, but the words never got old.

"Of course," He handed her the pouch and tucked his hands beneath her arm pits before hoisting her up to reach the level of the market keeper. Paying for it, Tear was presented with the stuffed rap pig. He could feel her shaking with excitement when it finally found its way into her hands. The girl hugged the plushy tightly and then spun around in Van's arms and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The rap pig's nose tickled the hairs of his beard as it was squeezed between the affection of the siblings, "Oh, thank you, Van! Thank you! I love you!" He chuckled at the exhilaration of the girl before bringing his own burly arms around her tiny frame, drawing her into a tighter hug. He kissed the top of her head and gave her a bright smile.

Yeah, the rap pig was worth it.

**Author's Note: Good? Bad? Ugly? Review! (:**


End file.
